


женатики

by posholnahyipojaluista7a



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sad Gamzee, Slice of Life, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posholnahyipojaluista7a/pseuds/posholnahyipojaluista7a
Summary: — Знаешь, вы похожи на женатиков, — глубокомысленно подает голос Соллукс, все так же подслеповато разглядывая пейзаж за окном. И пока Каркат не успел придумать, куда Каптору стоит засунуть своё мнение, продолжает, — Гамзи хороший терпеливый муж, а ты — мерзкая сварливая жена.





	женатики

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> в общем я решила перекроить вообще всю работу, так что можно считать, что я начала писать ее заново ХАХАХА

— Ты блять вообще кто?

Каркат дышит с яростью быка на арене. Ощетинившегося, доведенного до состояния, когда перед глазами — сплошная красная пелена, и любое резкое движение моментально врубает режим «убить на месте». Он смотрит на левого мужика на своей гребаной кухне и не въезжает в ситуацию от слова совсем. У незваного гостя из одежды только трусы с кислотной вакханалией вместо принта, и Каркат уверен, что никто, ни один человек на планете Земля не будет в здравом уме носить подобное. Никто, кроме Гамзи.

Мужик оборачивается и рассеянно улыбается:

— Ой, здарова. А я это, того, — он взмахивает рукой в сторону комнат, — с Гамзи пришел. Яичницу будешь?

И чешет свой голый живот деревянной лопаткой, которой, видимо, пару минут назад отскребал от сковородки завтрак. Каркат ощущает подступающую тошноту и морщится максимально выразительно.

— Нахуй пошел.

Аппетит пропадает вместе с желанием жить сегодняшний день. Каркат благодарит самого себя за привычку спать в пижаме, потому что выйди он на кухню в трусах, все могло бы быть еще хуже. Хочется свалить обратно в постель, но Каркат упрямо подходит к кофемашине. Это его кухня. Это его сковородка. И блядская деревянная лопатка тоже его. Хочется закричать так, чтобы у этого левого хера кровь пошла через уши. Чтобы он выбежал из квартиры прямо в трусах и никогда больше не возвращался. Каркат терпеть не может незнакомцев, но еще больше он ненавидит, когда его застают врасплох.

_Все нормально_ , — говорит он себе. _Все блять просто замечательно._ Правило трех «С»: Спокоен, Собран, Сосредоточен. Спокоен, Собран, Сосредоточен. Спокоен…

— А, так ты тот самый Каркат, — мужик смешливо фыркает и какого-то хрена улыбается так, будто знает все на свете. — Гамзи рассказывал про тебя. На самом деле он весь вечер только о тебе и говорил.

_Сука_.

Каркат делает глубокий вдох.

 

— Что происходит, господи Иисусе?! — На кухню врывается заспанный Соллукс и замирает с очень понимающим вздохом. — О.

Каркат матерится, как никогда в жизни еще не матерился. Он достает из чертогов ебаного разума все цветистые эпитеты, которые знает, обстоятельно доносит до собеседника все оттенки своей ярости, по полочкам раскладывает как и куда может все тот же собеседник пойти и проклинает его и его семью до пятого колена. Карката трясет. Кажется, он даже невольно плюется пару раз на кафельный пол. Вены на его шее вздуваются от напряжения, а лицо приобретает оттенок добротно сваренного рака. Соллукс, оценив происходящее, молча уходит, а спустя пару минут выталкивает на кухню за шкирку притянутого Гамзи. Хватает Карката под руки и держит, как бешеного пса. Как будто если Карката не держать, то он набросится и вот так, зубами, разорвет несчастную жертву на кровавые ошметки.

Гамзи соображает быстрее в условиях чрезвычайной ситуации. Они с Соллуксом на пару, как два ебливых мчсника, действуют по одним им ведомой отлаженной схеме. Гамзи уводит из кухни ошалевшего мужика в свою комнату. Видимо, заставляет того одеться, потому что через некоторое время тот выходит уже в джинсах и толстовке с рюкзаком на плече. Провожает до прихожей. Закрывает за ним дверь. Они с Соллуксом — _суки какие же все суки_  — синхронно выдыхают. Каркат вырывается из захвата и топает в свою комнату. Когда-нибудь он убьет их и укатит в закат на дырявом ведре, которое Гамзи называет машиной. Каркат съебется от всех на свете и будет бесконечно счастлив.

— Идите нахуй.

Он с со всей силы хлопает дверью.


End file.
